


Deal With the Devil

by BlackInkedObsession



Category: The Following
Genre: Death Threats, Hostage Mike, Threats, Torture, hostages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkedObsession/pseuds/BlackInkedObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe takes Kingston's church hostage. He plans to sacrifice their blood for his "cause." Does Joe stop there? No! Carroll manages to get his hands on Mike. Joe decides to use him to his advantage. </p><p>Will Ryan make a deal with the devil?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Based on promo for next episode and "Soul 4 Sale" - Simon Curtis. I think this song fits with Ryan, Mike, and Joe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: What's to Come

_"Make a deal with devil. Make a deal with the devil in blood."_ \- Simon Curtis,  _Soul 4 Sale_

 

 

_Joe pulled a bloody Mike up to the alter, letting him lie on the floor. Mike was badly beaten, worse than after Roderick. The only thing missing was a knife wound. Joe twirled the weapon in his hand._

 

_"So what will it be, Ryan?"  Joe shouted._

 

_"Will you make a deal with the devil?"_

 

_"Or..." Joe pulled Mike to his knees, pressing the knife against his throat, "will you watch Agent Weston die, today?"_


	2. Arrival

_"We'll go down in flames together." -_ Simon Curtis,  _Soul 4 Sale_

 

Sirens blaring, lights flashing, they pull up to the church. Ryan, Mike, and Max get out of the car. Max went off to set up some computers, since they were first on seen besides the agents that had been watching Tanner. Mike followed Ryan towards the other agents.

 

Ryan doesn't think he should be here right now. Mike shot Lily Gray in cold-blood only a few hours ago. He should be back at the apartment, waiting to here something. But Mike is needed here just as much as Ryan is. Ryan just has to hope that the story they gave the other agents sticks.

 

_"What happened?" Clarke looked pointedly at Ryan, waiting for him to explain what happened._

 

_"Lily tried to run. Agent Weston told her to stop. When she didn't, he shot her. That's what happened." Ryan stated as if it was true. Mike had lied for him before, here he was returning the favor._

 

"What do we got?" Ryan asked one of the agents.

 

"911 call saying that people had stormed the church shooting," the man answered. "Call disconnected before we were able to get any more information. No shots since then. No demands either."

 

"Alright. Let's see if we can't get some eyes on what's going on in there." Ryan gave out orders, "You go with Simons, check the west side. Keep an eye out for followers. No one goes inside until we can get a visual of who's in there. Ryker, you come with. We'll check the east side. Radio if you find anything." Turning towards Mike, Ryan added, "Be careful."

 

Mike nodded, "You, too."

 

All four drew their guns, heading towards their side of the church. Ryan had a glimpse of Mike's calm and ready to strike figure before he disappeared around the side of the building. Ryan hoped Mike won't shoot anyone else unless they came at him with a weapon. More so, he hoped Mike won't have to deal with any of Joe's people today.

 

Some things never go the way you hope they will.


	3. Captured In Flames

_"You take the ride. You pay the price."_ \- Simon Curtis,  _Soul 4 Sale_

 

Mike and Officer Simons make their way along the west side of the church. When Simons decides to speak. "So, you've met Joe Carroll, right?" she asks the question so quietly that Mike isn't sure if he heard a hit of awe or not in her voice.

 

"Yeah," he answers, peeking into one of the windows. Seeing no one, Mike continues, "not an experience I care to repeat."

 

"We don't always get what we want."

 

Mike turns just in time to see Simons swing her gun. The butt of the gun smacking the side of his head. Mike falls to the ground. Disoriented, he tries to get up, only for Simons to hit him again. This time, Mike stays down unconscious.

 

Simons takes his gun, then drags Mike into the church, bringing him to Joe, just as Joe had instructed.

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Ryan and Ryker moved around the east side of the building fairly easily. Each window they check is empty, no followers, no civilians, no preachers, no Joe. Their foots steps silent in the snow, Ryan begins to wonder where everyone is, when an uneasy feeling takes hold of him. The cold metal of a gun at the base of his neck gives him alarm.

 

"You're going to do exactly as I say or I'll kill you." Ryker's voice is hauntingly serious. If it had been any other situation, Ryan might have believed the guy, but he was just another one of Joe's followers.

 

Ryan put his hands up in false surrender. "You can't kill me," he says just as seriously as Ryker. Ryan turned to face the man, "Joe won't let you."

 

"You really believe that?" Ryan didn't need to, the shake of Ryker's hand told him that he right. Joe wanted Ryan alive.

 

Seeing his chance, Ryan knocked the gun out of Ryker's hold. Ryker watched as the gun the fell to the snow and he was met with the muzzle of Ryan's gun. "Now, you're going to do what I tell you or I'm going to kill. And trust me," Ryan pushed Ryker back towards the cars, "no one is stopping me from pulling this trigger."


	4. Devil In the Church

_"There's a devil in the church. Got a bullet in the chamber. This is gonna hurt."_ \- Sixx: A.M.,  _This Is Gonna Hurt_

 

Mike was disoriented when he awoke. At first, he thought he was dreaming. Colorful lights danced before his eyes.

 

"Good to see you again, Agent Weston."

 

Mike's blood ran cold, the voice snapping him back to reality. "Joe," he whispered. He tried to sit up, only to be kicked in the stomach. Joe's form stood over him.

 

"If you want to get out of this with minimal injuries, I suggest you stay were you are." Joe turned away from Mike. To the congregation, he shouted, "Is this the best your God can do? Send a kid to stop me!"

 

Mike glanced around the room. The "colorful lights" from before was the sun's dissipating light shining through the stain-glass widows of the church. Taking a look at the people, Mike made out around 20 or so civilians, 10 followers, Joe, and himself.

 

"So, Mikey," Joe crouched in front of Mike. "What does the Great Ryan Hardy have planned?"

 

"How should I know?"

 

Joe's lips quirked up into a smile, before his fist slammed into Mike's face. Apparently, he didn't like that answer. "You're his sidekick, Mikey." Joe spoke, calmly. "You know things about Ryan that his own niece doesn't even know. So... Let's try this again." He grabbed Mike's hair, forcing him to look at Joe. "What is Ryan planning."

 

"He's planning to kill you." Mike's eyes were icy-blue orbs of hate as he spoke the words.

 

Joe only chuckled at the words. "Let's see him try." He shoved Mike back to the floor. Standing up, Joe spoke to a camera one the followers was holding. "Come on, Ryan. Come try to kill the Devil."


End file.
